Legends of the Lion Lords
by Kaladion
Summary: Long ago, before the Lions ruled the Pride Lands, there was a land. Eden. Many Prides lived there, all side by side, under the leadership of the Great Lion Lords. A beautiful place, a heaven on earth. But such a place breads ambition. Many fight for dominance and behind the scenes, plotting and scheming is a game played by all.
1. Legends of the Lion Lords: Dawn

**Chapter 1: Dawn**

* * *

**AN: **

**Hello guys! You won't know me, because this is my first story here. Please review, and tell me what you think of it. I am really new when it comes to writing my on fiction here, so feel free to drop a PM if you have any advice or tips on how I can improve.**

**Any way, this is the first chapter of my first story here. If this goes well, then there is definitely room for a sequel, and I can easily link them together. If not, then it works just as well as a standalone, and if it is absolutely dreadful, I am sure enough of you will tell me so, and I'll stop the mindless dribble which may or may not be being typed as you read this. I'll try to update regularly, so feel free to follow if you wish.**

**Just so we can clear things up. This is set many, many years before the events in the Lion King, and Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. In a far away land which was occupied by the Lions before they settled the Pridelands, and the surrounding area. This is when there would be many Prides all living together, under the leadership of one Pride. The extensive Royal Family if you will. **

**I know this is not exactly 'normal' when it comes to the animal kingdom, but hey, it's new. The fact that they don't all live together have its reasons and this stories relevance to Disney's work will be made clear by the end. That is after all part of the story. **

**In any case, way to get off topic! Hope you all enjoy this, its rated teen because to be honest, I am not sure how violent it may get. There will be a reasonable portion of it, it's part of the plot, but rest assured, I am not going to go absolutely insane other this.**

* * *

In the centre of Africa sits a wide land. Filled with beauty, danger, and a History both red with blood, and rich with life. Many had died for these lands; some with noble intentions, other less so. This land was called the Pride Lands. It was a land rich with life, and ruled by the most noble of all creatures. Lions. Lions with their flowing manes of red, auburn, brown, black, and all the colours in-between. Their coats, shining like dawn and burning like the sun. Some as dark as pitch, but all proud and strong. There was no such thing as a truly humble lion. These great cats have ruled this land for many years. Since the beginning of the Pridelands, a Lion King, or Queen had reined atop Pride Rock. The giant stone rock in it's centre. Complete with caves, and an easy path to it's peak, it served as both a symbol and den for many years, since the first Lion stepped into it's shelter and a pride settled.

But even beginnings start from somewhere. There is a land beyond the outlands. To the north, past Kilimanjaro, through the Far Lands, and out into the distant realms there was a the FirstLand. The land where the lions were born.

But this world was forgotten. Much has happened in the years following Mohatu, Ahadi, Uru, and Mufassa. Simba and Kovu. But their story is not this one. This is the story of how the lion came south. How the lions spread out across all of Africa.

The FirstLand was not called this during this time. How it came to have this name was obvious, but before, it went by a different name. Eden. This land was a flood with life. Deep green grass filled pockets of the savannah. Crystal clear water was close to over flowing in every water hole, which quenched the thirst of hundreds of species. From bird to snake. Antelope and zebra. Gazelle. Giraffe, elephant and buffalo. Even cats lapped up its refreshing liquid. All drank, and all lived. Truly this land was a paradise, but what ever the name was, to its inhabitants, it was always simply Home.

In a time before the Lions Kings dominated different Lands, many of these great Lords lived side by side. The noble houses all lived under one name, but ruled instead by their Families, but with several younger houses, and clans. Although the great families ruled over many clans, each family was not particularly large. Maybe enough for a small pride who were all blood relations to each other. Other minor families joined along the way, swearing allegiance, in return for Each Head of the family was King, or Queen of that specific territory. Lions have always been social creatures. But not since the great joining had so many Lions all lived in once land. One such family, and to whom this story begins is the Castel. A great family. They ruled most of the grassland north of the great Lake, and reached just out of its coast. This part of Eden was called the Crown Lands. The Castels lived atop Crown Rock. This den was large circular slab of rock, with v-shaped points jutting out. Caves connecting these jutting points, with large arches and paths created the den. The points around the rock made it look like, as the name suggests, a crown made of rock. Large enough for a great Pride, it housed the entire family, and many of the younger families inside its casing. Other lived not far off, in the shade of the tree's, near water, but close enough to live with their lords pridemates.

Today was a special day for those in the Castel Pride. The queen, Hipolia had given birth. Her mate, and the King, Remahn, stood proudly at the top of Crown Rock, gazing out all that lay before him. Animals were marching, and filing in. All of the subjects of the Crownlands had gathered at its base. The Lions however, had laid themselves all along the Rock. Peaking out of the dens, sitting nobly near the points. A path had opened up, and the Younger Lords ascended the Rock to join their peers. Just as the sun rose to its highest point, and young monkey slowly climbed to join the King, and bowed low to him. His thin bamboo staff rattled and chinked as nuts clattered together in the cool breeze.

"Your Majesty… How is she? I heard it was not the easiest of pregnancies…but then I am young, and I leave that sort of thing to Claria. I wish I could have been here earlier but-"

"You would make a poor _priest of the circle_ Mayat, if you started to prioritise your duties, based on where you would rather be. Others had need of your skills. You are not late, and I do have the privilege of having _two _shamans in my Pride." Remahn laughed. His face grew solemn for a moment. "As for Hipolia…no it was not the easiest…but she made it through." His frown changed however, and twinkle arose in his eyes. "Though as you will soon see, there is a very good explanation for that." He said slyly. Mayat frowned, as C led him into the main den. It was dimly lit by a crack in the ceiling, and its light was cast into the centre of the chamber. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Surrounded by cooing lionesses, and an older shaman, lay the queen.

"Oh…I see… That explains a lot."

"Yes."

"Is she ready?"

"Oh yes"

"Are you?

"Less so…"

"And…"Mayat trailed off.

"I suspect so. Only one way to find out."

With a slight nod, the cooing lionesses parted, and the Queen rose. Many of her pride sisters leapt to help up, but she studied herself and nuzzled her mate. They filed out of the cave together, the King and Queen at the head.

Mayat gently took a small bundle of fur from his mother, and raised him high of its peak.

The gathered animals instantly leapt in uproar at their new prince. Stamping, cheering, yelling, crashing, pounding, trumpeting, growling, yelping, snapping, chirping, howling and scratching. Bouncing, and neighing, and chitterling, all cheered in a mass throng. The harmony of all creatures in the land. The symphony of creation, all playing for their future King.

The young prince, barley aware of what was going on was lowered. After a few seconds, a second cub was raised up. Just as loudly, the crowd cheered.

Twins! Oh happy day! What luck! Surly this is a great sign. Gifted with two children-These thoughts were washed away instantly from the crowd, as a third child was lifted up, presented to gods and beasts alike. Triplets! A trio of joy!

Once the chaos/harmony had subsided, and the beasts had begun to depart, Mayat settled down next too Hipolia, her pale fur sheltering her three sons. Remahn's dark mane brushed against the four of them.

"So…which is which?" He laughed.

Hipolia smiled. "Well…this one here…" she licked a curled up bundle of golden fur, with green eyes, "is Harmon. He's the second. She moved slightly, and gestured to his brother. "This little one is Sethra." She nuzzled small fuzz of black fur. He had a few red bristles of hair curling down in a fringe, but slept peacefully. "He is the youngest. And loudest."

"And the little princeling here." A second ball of golden fur moved slightly. It was slightly brighter then his triplet, and had bright blue eyes. He blinked. His bright blue eyes wide, taking in all they lay around him. His eyes met his father and mother's, and he smiled. "Is our heir. Judai."

Mayat gently crushed a few nuts into a fine powder, and mixed it into a thin paste with some wild berries. As was tradition, he smeared a little onto his forehead.

Judai yawned, and turned away into his mother's chest. Burying himself into her soft, warm fur. And was instantly fast asleep. _Judai. The next Lion Lord of Crown Rock_.

"And if rumours true, then a difficult time lies ahead." Mayat muttered to himself. Just out of earshot of the two rulers before him.

His task finished, he backed away. Bowing slightly, he turned towards the back of den, and made his way up one of the large tunnels to a side cave. Winding slightly, he twisted with ease along the small passage way into a large room. A small pool of still water lay in its centre. The sun shining right through a large hole in the ceiling, exactly the same size of the small pool. He walked over to it and looked down into it. His reflection looked back at him, and small shells of various water animals decorated the bottom, but no fish swam in it. _Drip! _A single ripple shook the surface. Mayat looked up and saw near the hole in the ceiling, a singular point of rock hung from the ceiling above the pool. _Drip! _ Another droplet broke the silence in the chamber, as the water slowly fell, drop by drop, from the ceiling, filling the pool completely. He looked down again. And started. A second face stared up at him. He turned around sharply, and saw an old and wise face of a spider monkey smiling at him. She was old. Awfully old, but her eyes had a certain warmth and kindness to them. Her wispy fur grey and her dark eyes cast a look. A look of one that has seen many things, both good and ill, but knew in her heart that good was the greater of the two. She croaked, just a little, as she spoke.

"Hello there Mayat. What do you think of the new additions to the royal family?"

After his initial start, he calmed down, and smiled up at her.

"Fine from what I can see. But you were there during the labour Claria. You tell me." He answered.

"Oh they are all healthy. No problems that I could make out. They should be perfectly safe for the time being."

Mayat sighed in relief.

"Well that is good news. I was worried when I saw there were three of them. Good grief! I take it Judai is the eldest?"

"Yes. Harmon followed, then Sethra. But I have looked into the pool. There will be troubled times a head Mayat. I hope you are ready for it." She said in a solemn tone.

"Claria, when are we not in troubled times? We live in such a beautiful land, with so many proud beasts! There is always someone planning and plotting. Trust is not a notable attribute among the Lion Lords right now. Not since Lord Temri's assassination. No one _saw_ anything, and no one _heard_ anything. The pride went into hysterics! And he wasn't even cold before boarders were called into question, hunting privileges changed around, and three different Lions laid claim to his throne, conveniently leaving out his daughter, and his mate. The only one who seems remotely concerned about _her_ wellbeing is his brother, and he has his paws full with trying to bring order back. By the time the dust settled, it suddenly occurred to them that there was a killer on the loose, accusations flew, and it all broke out again. I hope they don't do anything rash. And that's just Noble Pride of the Western Hills. The Younger Noble's and the Lower Prides all dance around each other constantly. I pity any who tries to bring peace among them. Such a chore would be beyond me!" He cast a quick glance into the corridor he cam through, where the sleeping princes and the queen lay.

"Yet it is those three who will have to bare it all. Five if you count their parents."

"Seven. Us. And your forgetting another thing." Claria corrected him.

"And what is that?" Questioned Mayat, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"All who will call them _friend_ will be alongside them, every step of the way. Only time will tell if that will be many or few. Such are the duties, and privileges of a leader." Claria spoke in a wistful voice, and began to leave the other young monkey. She was tired, and wanted to rest for a while before the evening.

"That is very true. Why do you think I joined the _Circle_?" Said Mayat slyly. But Claria only laughed, and shuffled black through to her living quarters. She lived in the center of Crown Rock, a great honour for a non-Lion Lord, but also necessary, not to mention only fair. Claria had served the Castel family as Priestess of the Circle for such a long time. Healing here, giving advice there, staring into a still pool for hours on end, yet always coming up. Just like the sun. Just like a circle.

* * *

**AN: **

**So how was that guys? This is my first story, so please review, and tell me how to improve. I would hate to be the guy who mindlessly uploads utter rubbish, so please let me know how I'm getting on. In the mean time, if you want more LK fan fiction, I can recommend Haradion, with Judgment and Legacies, or Thatpersonyoumightknow, for a fun filled, episodic comedy series like none you have seen before! The first few stories will have you hooked!**

**See you later; I hope to get the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Legends of the Lion Lords: Hunted

**Legends of the Lion Lords:**

**Chapter 2: Hunted**

* * *

**AN: **

**Emerald dreamer96****:** I should hope not! The three princes will be fine with out that. There maybe kids reading this! Let's keep that in the 18+ shall we? This is going to be lower then that. Kids' don't worry, you are (Should be at least) much too young for that. On the bright side, that means I can't pull off a Joffrey. (GoT fans, you know what I mean!)

Name of the Kingdom? Oh well that's a coincidence. I forgot about the Crown lands being in the GoT world. Good spot there.

**TRON0602:** Thanks! Really encouraging support there. I'll try not to disappoint!

**Ok, moving on then. The cubs! Aren't they cute. So innocent…unaware of the troubles in the land…well, that won't last long! Soon events will begin to spiral. Only time will tell if they are ready for them. But in the mean time, they are still young. I doubt the really big events will come through until much later…Or am I lying? Time will tell. But in the mean time, out into the Western Plains, all is not as it seems, as plots are revealed. The assassination of Lord Temri was only the beginning.**

* * *

The sun rose, and broke the skyline of the Savannah. The great red orb cast it's light bringing a new day on the land of Eden. Long shadows stretched away from it, almost fleeing from its warm embrace. Slowly, the red glow began to brighten. Golden light crept across the land, and slowly the shadows changed from long, towering figures, the remnant of the night, to more natural features. A part of what cast them, no more, no less.

As the sun crept higher, the animals began to wake. Lazily the ground shifted, and creatures, great and small, emerged from their hiding holes, and dens, to great the new day. They plodded, and skittered blinking the sleep from their eyes. Well some did. Others mealy rolled over away from the sun in a vain attempt to gain a few more minuets of bliss before facing the events of the day. The zebra herds began to drift towards to water holes for a morning drink, and the teals swam up steam among the rivers, and larks began their morning songs. Treeing and tippy-ing and trilling to one another.

As the darkness shrank away, and the sun rose, and the animal awoke, the peace was disturbed. To the west of the Crown Lands, there was commotion. Birds fled from the long grass, creating a cloud of birds as something moved, no, ran through the tall blades pushing them aside, swinging. Easily trackable, and the being which moved it was making no effort to hide, or sneak. As it passed a shallower layer of grass, its figure was revealed. The creature was a lion. A lioness at no mistake. Strong, and fast, she ploughed through the grass like a charging bull. Fast thought though she was, this was no hunting pattern. Lions staked, hunted and pounced to achieve a kill. This lioness was not hunting. She was running; fleeing from something. Something that had obviously already found her, making stealth not an option. She ran, casting a fearful glance behind her, as a second figure; another lioness burst from the tall grass murder in her eyes, growling loudly. Panicked, the brown lioness veered off to the left, but was eminently cut off by a second hunter. The male's brown mane flourished, but his teeth were bared, and he ran towards her at full speed, spittle dripping as he chanced after her, his jaws flashing with a dark hunger. Instantly she veered off to the right, but barely got ten meters when two more lioness leapt at her, causing her to turn away again. Twins, each alike, and with an equal display of predatory skill. Born trackers, and hunters. Their claws sharp and well cared. Not a single chip, scratch. The type who kill in one swipe if given the chance, and irritable as she avoided their swipe. Their pincer attack having failed, the four pursuers drew together and continued the chase, getting nearer and nearer to the distressed Lioness. Her own deep brown coat moved elegantly and fluidly and twisted and moved with such grace, she must be royalty. The lead lioness shouted at her. Her voice practically dripping with menace and past hate.

"Salria! You can't escape your fate!"

"I'll bite you half!" spat the male.

"The Lord has ordered your death! You can not defy him!" The twins called after her, speaking at the same time, and synchronizing split and one pulled away slightly.

"HE IS_ NOT _THE LORD_! " _Salria almost screeched at her attackers, but continued to run.

"HE IS _NOW_!" One of the twins her cut her off seconds earlier retorted in maddening tone. She quickly drew up along side her matching her pace. She pounced at her, but Salria nimbly ducked sending her pursuer tumbling to the ground into the dust. The remaining twin, gazed past her, concern in her eyes, clearly resisting the instinct to reach out to her sister.

"Iri! Stay on her, she'll be fine! We can't loose her now!" The leader barked the order sharply. Seeing her sister rise shakily to her feet, bruised but alive, she continued her attack pressing forward. _One down_. _If I can shake the other_s. The grass began to clear as they withdrew from the expanse of green thick grass into a more withered and dusty clearing. As he grass cleared, the full forms became clear. Three remaining lions. One male, large and bulky with a chocolate mane and fierce red eyes. A madness almost shone from his eyes, grinning all the time, and had a hungry look, that never left her. Strong, fast, and dangerous, but also lost to the thrill of the hunt, bloodlust having taken him long ago. Two lionesses, one a light brown who was addressed as Iri. She was one of the twins, but was tiring now, having used up her reserves of speed. The lead though was a grey lioness, with amber eyes like candles. Slashed at her flank and drew blood, just as the male made a bite at her, grinning his eyes burning with fierce loyalty to the _Lord _they supposed to serve.

His jaws closed around empty air. Salria had skidded to a stop, and twisted her claws, lashing out as the remaining twin raced past her. They ripped into her face as her momentum carried her forward, tearing along her neck and into her fore-paws, causing deep and dripping lacerations along her body. She cried out in pain and leapt back as she launched a quick barrage of swipes at her wounds, scratching, and making them even deeper.

Her attack came at a surprise, and had seriously wounded another off their number. With a devilish grin he began to circle her, as his lead stepped forward, pure hatred in her eyes.

"Salria, Lord Kalrik has charged you with the murder of your mate Temri, your daughter Alura, and inciting the Palken's into civil war against the rightful ruler Lord Kalrik. You're also charged with corruption, treason and the attempted murder of those that would enforce his will. I wont ask what your plea is since this isn't a trial. This is your execution!" She spat the last words out and Salria roared, but the lioness merely smiled, a cold, venomous and hate filled smile that spear across her face like a plague, and equally dangerous. But the eyes gave not sign of pleasure, only a burning passion, of zealous rage. A fanatical devotion to one she called Lord.

"I have done nothing! Temri was murdered by Kalrik, I know he was! He seized power within days, those that followed me began to 'disappear' and when I accused him, my body guards were attacked by 'rouges' on my way back from the water hole, and an eulogy was already forming on his lips! Traechal, you were like a sister me, and Kalrik was like my brother, but I will _not _face my death at the hands of a traitor, nor will I grace you any more of time, and will _never _bow down to that fiend! And my daughter _isn't_ dead!" But the smile never left her enemy's face; a sly glint crept into her eyes. The smile changed. It was a knowing smile, laced with a secret itching to be revealed.

"She will be. You both will be. We'll get round to that matter soon. If it isn't already done that is. By now she is probably-", she was cut off as yet another lion leapt into the clearing, growling and roaring. He slammed into Traechal, and brought his front paws down hard in a great arc. An audible crack echoed through the grass land, and he turned sharply to Salria, a haunted look in his eyes, as another lioness leapt in front of her, and growled at the remaining two lions, who stared momentarily shocked at this sudden reinforcements. It did not last long, and they instantly poised low, ready to pounce, and growled in response.

Salria, confused stared at her saviors. They were Menri and his sister Julai. Two of her body guards who has survived the 'rouge' and fled with her, and a half dozen more loyal lions, and lionesses. But he was meant to be camped near the Weeping Hill, where the river crossed over a series of rapids, and ran down into the Valley of the Fallen. He was also not meant to panting, near exashuation. Covered in scratches and claw marks and peppered with splashes of something crimson. Why was he here? He was meant to be with the others. Not that she was entirely ungrateful for his assistance, but he was meant to lead the others while she left, with one guard to meet with Kalirk. After she had fled the White Rock with a handful of supporters, she had openly denounced him, and accused him of the murder of her mate and King. Division was immediate. While she refused to acknowledge his rule, there was a barrier. He had sent an emissary to arrange a meeting in the plains. According to the emissary he was beside himself with worry. He hated to see her hurt so, and to see the pride divide. According to himself he had an investigation under way, and wanted her an her supports to approach the subject logically, without jumping to confusion. In the ensuring chaos, Temri's murder could escape, or cover his tracks, even kill again. He wanted to meet with her, face to face, to discuss a solution, answer questions, explain themselves to each other, prove his innocence, and welcome back the confused pride brothers and sister who had taken the loss of their King very badly. Knowing this may be her last chance to find out the truth, and at the urging of her advisers, she had left to meet with him, if only to satisfy her curiosity. If she was killed then it would be clear proof, and her supporters who were now out of the reach from the rest of the pride would all bare witness. He never arrived. Instead, she was ambushed by these brutes. They were waiting for her, and one was Kalrik's mate, leading what appeared to be a death squad to tie up loose ends. The proof that Kalrik was a usurper, and a murder that she desperately needed was here. But such a move was pure idiocy, and caught her completely unawares. He guard realized it was a trap at the last minuet, but failed to react in time. All the warning sh got was that she had been roughly shoved aside and he was set upon by the great male. Killed in seconds, the chase had begun, and subsequently hunted to this spot. _Salria! Salria! _ Some one was calling her name. She faced back, her mind momentarily adrift.

"Salria, go! The last of our forces are spent, and Kalrik has killed Breton, and Hutar. He descended this morning, while you were-" He was cut off as the other male launched himself at him. He clasped his claws firmly around his back, and bit down on his back, causing the new lion to roar in pain. The full force of the words shook her to the soul. He encampment was attacked by Kalrik, and his closest allies. No doubt having told every one he was going to meet with her. When they returned it would be with news that she had turned upon him in a fit of madness, and broken the cease fire they had. _She _would be the traitor, and then blamed for so many deaths. Deaths that were _his_ sins to bare, not hers. And Breton and Hutar dead? Her most trusted advisers, and friends. Loyal to her and Temri only. _Asura! Branlor! _Her thoughts drifted again to her daughter, and her brother-in-law. Always distrustful of Kalrik, and brother to Temri, he had gone out of his way to keep her and Asura safe for as long he could. Eventually fleeing with them, and vowing not to rest until his brother was avenged, and his family safe. Her mind snapped back to reality.

"Run, fetch Alura. She's still safe, and waiting at the rendezvous point. If you hurry, you can cross into the crown lands with her, and find sanctuary there." He broke away in a staining pull, as his coat was torn, blood smearing from wear the teeth had plunged into his neck. It was a deep wound. Mortal.

"Run!" He cried desperately, as he struggled to break away. Traechal was climbing to her feet, and the twin, bloody though she was had leapt at Julai, who slashed at her, claws flashing as they both tried to cut open the other.

Salria, felt the urge to join in. Fight with her guards, and over come them together. But this thought failed, as the great male clamped his teeth tightly around Menri's neck, and crushed with his mighty jaw, a strangle hold squeezing the life out of him. Julai, distracted by her brother desperate defense, tried to tackle him to the ground, but the twin slashed at her hamstring and brought her to the ground. She stood above her proudly, surveying her as she would a fresh kill. She paused just a moment, savoring the taste of victory. Only a moment. Then brought her teeth down. And Traechal was almost to her feet, ignoring the pain in her side, and the broken ribs pleaded for sanity, and immobility. _Alura. Think of Alura. I can't save them, but I can save her!_

With a despairing sob, she turned, and fled into the wilderness. Traechal, hot on her heels.

She risked a quick glance behind her, and saw the fallen bodies of her brave companions and friends. Dead. To save her. To save Alura.

She quickened her pace, her muscles screaming in protest, begging to be given a respite; to find rest, but none was given. _Alura! Think of Alura!_ Salria thought to her self. _I must find her! She is at the rocky fields, waiting for me! _Unless she was dead. This single thought filled her with dread, and urged her on still. She looked around again, and still Traechal was following. The others no ware to be seen, probably having lost sight of her, and had fallen behind. She cleared the rest of the clearing, and saw a forest up a head. It looked a little out place compared to the rest of the surroundings, but the forest was a vital part of Africa's ecosystem. Many animals and creatures in the lands depended on the life that grew there. It also led south out of her lands and it to the neighboring Amzonese Pride, the Noble pride that ruled in the Thorn Lands. But Alura was to the west, and she had no idea how to find the prides without a guide anyway. The forest blended into maze lined with thorns, and strange berries and plants as deadly as thirst or hunger. Besides, the Crown Lands were closer. _I'll loose her in there. _Salria fled into the trees, and the undergrowth. Almost immediately she tripped on a protruding root, but steadied herself and carried on. Soon after she heard a crash as Treachal broke through into the trees. Salria ran panting under a canopy of closely growing trees, and weaved in and out. Treachal was close by, and a loud thud resounded as she tripped. An even louder yell followed. Clearly broken ribs and spiraling into the mud did not go well together well. For some reason this amused Salria. At least until she also was sent tumbling. She rolled into a ditch and up against a tree, the roots were deep and thick, and the ditch was low. Her head crashed into the side of the wooden pillar, into a particularly knotted and gnarled part. The impact sent her head spinning. Bright lights filled her vision, and her sight grew cloudy. She was stunned; concussed even and Teachal was closing in. _No! _ She tried desperately to crawl to her feel, but instantly collapsed. Dizzy and aching, her head fuzzy, and senses garbled she collapsed. She couldn't move. Her muscles finally gave out, and the adrenaline began to fade as she lay there. Treachal drew closer, panting but still the hunter. Silently Salria wept. She would never see her child again. Never be able to care for her any more. Alura would wait. She was good girl too. She would wait until her mother came. However long that was. Treachal burst into view above her. She was powerless, concussed, and awaiting death in a hole. _I'm sorry my love._

_**AN:**_

_**What do you think? As you can see the problems in the Western Plain's have expanded dramatically. A civil war no less! This won't end well…But what has become Alura, Salria's daughter, and the ex-Lord's brother, her uncle? Lord Kalrik has succeeded in consolidating his power, and now hold dominion over these lands. Alura's only hope of survival is to make it to the Crown Lands, and prey they give her sanctuary. Word will probably have spread to them by now and they will have heard the 'official' story of the events. But assuming Alura makes it, who will they believe? **_

_**Find out in the next chapter:**_


End file.
